


Go Down

by shessocold



Series: I Told I'd Always Love You, I Always Did, I Always Will [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ball Sucking, Blow Jobs, Drabble, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Happy Sex, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Silence, Smut, Snogging, Underage Sex, rs24hrchallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shessocold/pseuds/shessocold
Summary: Sirius and Remus get trapped in a broom cupboard.





	Go Down

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt is "locked in" – for writers, you can only use five lines/paragraphs of dialogue – for artists, you can only use two colours

Filch bolts the door, and – from the sound of it – secures it additionally with a padlock.

Remus curses inwardly. Sirius snickers. Remus glares at him, but it's so dark inside the broom cupboard that the exercise is pretty pointless. They hear Filch walk away, muttering darkly about missing buckets and thieving students who deserve nothing more than a good lashing. 

The tip of Sirius' raised wand suddenly lights up, startling Remus. He's still not completely used to how good Sirius has become at nonverbal spells. Sirius is grinning. Remus gives him an additional – perfunctory – dirty look. Sirius grins even more broadly. 

“Relax, Moony. He has no idea we're in here. We just need to wait a bit, just to make sure that the coast is clear, and then we'll break out. Well – let's find something fun to do in the meanwhile.” 

Remus tries to stay annoyed at Sirius – he's a prefect, he can't keep getting caught, Sirius knows _perfectly_ well that he should stop involving him in his harebrained schemes – but Sirius, as always, makes it extremely hard. 

“You look especially lovely today, Moony,” he says, shining his wandlight up and down Remus' body. “And what I mean by that is that you should definitely let me suck you off right here and now.” 

Remus almost chokes on his own saliva. Like wordless magic, Sirius casually offering to perform various sexual acts on Remus is a fairly recent development (one that Remus privately doubts he will ever truly get used to). Sirius is still beaming – not his usual cocky grin, but a much softer smile that Remus is pretty sure he alone is allowed to witness. He's waiting for Remus to give him the go-ahead. 

For all his boldness, Remus thinks, there's something very endearing about the way Sirius always seems to wait breathlessly for confirmation of the fact that yes, Remus is still just as thrilled about his advances as he was – for example – earlier that morning, when they uncerimoniously skipped breakfast in order to spend a good half an hour snogging behind a tapestry. The memory sends a jolt of excitement down Remus' spine. 

“I suppose we _are_ stuck here,” he says, placing Sirius' hand over the bulge in his trousers. “We might as well make the most of it.” 

Sirius moans. Remus grabs him by his tie and brings him even closer. They kiss – Sirius does _amazing_ things with his lips and his tongue, things that make Remus so excited about the blow-job he's been promised that he's forced to lean against the wall, panting slightly, his knees wobbly. 

Sirius grins (this time it's his normal, amused smile), places one last kiss on Remus' lips, and hands him his wand for safekeeping. 

By the light of Sirius' wand, Remus watches him fumble with his belt buckle first and with his trousers' button later. His hands are shaking slightly, a fact which reminds Remus that he's – improbably – just as excited about the whole thing as Remus himself is. He finally manages to get Remus' trousers unzipped completely, and he tugs them and Remus' underwear down in a single, fluid motion. The stone wall is cool against Remus' bare arse. Sirius' hand closes immediately around his erection. Remus hisses with pleasure. Sirius drops down to his knees, licking his lips in anticipation. 

He doesn't immediately start sucking on Remus' cock (Sirius is never one to choose the obvious path, not in general and certainly not when he's working out ways to blow Remus' mind), but he focuses his attention on Remus' balls instead. Before Sirius introduced him to the concept, Remus had no idea of just how nice and thrilling having one's balls licked at and gently sucked on could feel, if done properly. Sirius is particularly meticulous in his lavishing of attentions, to the point where Remus starts to wonder if he'd be able to come from this sort of stimulation alone. The mere thought makes him so excited that he unwittingly bucks his hips. Sirius tightens his grip on Remus' cock and looks up at him with a perfectly filthy look in his beautiful eyes. Remus curses under his breath. 

“You know, I honestly think that this might be my true calling in life,” says Sirius, conversationally. 

Remus moans. Sirius gives one last lick – starting once again at Remus' balls, going all the way up the underside of his cock – and then switches gears completely and swallows Remus' whole erection so smoothly and so suddenly that it takes Remus half a second to realize that the head of his cock is now brushing against the back of Sirius' throat. Once he realizes, it takes him all his self-control not to come immediately. 

“You're _such_ a show-off,” he manages to croak, running the fingers of his free hand through Sirius' dark hair. Sirius makes a sound that – were he not currently sucking on Remus' cock – would probably be a snort of laughter. Remus closes his eyes, grabs a fistful of Sirius' hair, pulls on it. 

Sirius starts sucking in earnest. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is me atoning for this evil, evil thing I did on tumblr https://hp-shessocold.tumblr.com/post/170186116066/i-woke-up-in-a-slightly-sadistic-mood-so-heres-a


End file.
